766 Anylyal Panth Galvens, W.
Anylyal Panth Galvens (born -76, died -20) Linked by: 1174 Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal, C. Husband. "During the winter, when Proud Machyal came of age, he was married to Anylyal Panth Galvens through Nusal's Donimy Juctor, daughter of Eager Nusal Juctor Sarevir. Although not a successful political figure, Anylyal was a dependable man and who had served Moody Machyal well as a soldier, adviser and friend for nearly thirty years, whereas Donimy's father was a former Marshal who had served under Moody Machyal against the Northern Provincial Army who was now a Bursar in Roam. The hope that the marriage might procure some grain for the hungry army was not fulfilled, however. Proud Machyal, though he had hoped for a more politically ambitious marriage, appreciated that the needs of his family came first. Anylyal had been like an uncle to him during his childhood, and he grew to love Donimy, who was a compassionate and devout woman." "To attempt to stymie the free movement of these attacks, Moody Machyal began to construct a series of walls and forts around the hem of the interior, with spokes radiating outwards to partition each city into its own theatre. Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal was placed in charge of the project, which was aided by the input of the great Kyraspan inventor Spydoron, inevitably earning the wall the name of the Spydoron Web. " "Proud Machyal and his husband Anylyal advised caution and consolidation behind the new walls until Moody Machyal returned, as did Young Sural Pavinny Ops, who had been an irritant in the camp since the end of his term as Sentinel. The Marshals Tantal Voriel-Cuinsal Juctor and Trassidyal Juctor Qualens, who believed that Osa Tusk had overreached himself in an attempt to take advantage of Moody Macyhal's absence, led a legion into the Crylaltian Interior to cut off Tusk's forces. The jaws of Tusk and Inachiron's trap snapped shut, and the legion was scattered across the wastes and mountains to be picked off one by one by the barbaric natives. " "Shortly before the conclusion of the peace negotiations, Nusal's Donimy Juctor, the wife of Proud Machyal and Anylyal Panth Galvens, gave birth to god-twins: Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Panth and Qual Panth Sarevir. Their birth was celebrated as a good omen, though Qual was sickly and would die within the year. Anylyal was sent by Moody Machyal to Roam to present the terms of the treaty to the Senate, along with news of the good omen which accompanied it. " "At the outbreak of the Second Civil War, Proud Machyal's husband Anylyal Panth Galvens was in Roam presenting the negotiated settlement between Moody Machyal and Naechis to the Senate. When Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor and Aloof Prellal Juctor declared the treaty an act of treason and Moody Machyal an enemy of the state, they also moved to appoint Anylyal as Captain of the Sproletan Well in an attempt to keep him from returning to Moody Machyal's side as one of his commanders. The Senate approved the appointment, despite the protests of Anylyal. Anylyal openly defied the appointment and left Roam for the port at Gaegny. He was intercepted by a detachment of Juctor men and cut down as a traitor to Roam. News of his death reached Proud Machyal and his father in Naechis along with the news of Vulgar Renyal's pronouncements. A few days later, Proud Machyal's half-son Qual died. When his wife Donimy again gave birth later in the year, Proud Machyal ensured that the son was named Lumosural Sarevir-Machyal Panth despite Anylyal almost certainly having no involvement in his conception. " Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Unfinished Category:Person Category:Dead Person Category:Captain Category:Panth Category:Galvens Category:Roaman Category:Companion Category:Captain of Sproletan Well Category:Died as Captain Category:Died in 2nd Civil War Category:Died Suspiciously Category:Divorced